


Adventures with the Doctor: Sons in the Harbor

by KitKat76



Series: Fandoms, Reader Insert [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who Fandom
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert, Self Insert, doctor who - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat76/pseuds/KitKat76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has carted you off from your normal life on an adventure though time and space. After your last trip, with you almost being forced into marriage, you fell asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures with the Doctor: Sons in the Harbor

You awaken from your peaceful dream as the TARDIS suddenly begins to jerk about and tosses you out of the captain’s chair.

“DOCTOR?!” You yell out with a warning tone.

“Nothing to worry about! Got it all under control! Now, be a dear and pull that lever up, will you?” The Doctor asks, holding onto several other pulley’s and buttons with both hands and a foot.

You do so, clinging to the lever for dear life. The TARDIS begins to sway gently until coming to a complete stop.

“Ah! A perfect landing!” The Doctor sighs with a smile.

You huff in annoyance. With the way he behaves, you almost want to suffocate him with his own annoying neck accessory. Almost.

“Where or when or -Whatever!- are we?” You ask, because space and time travel was so confusing.

“When. And…” He trailed off, sticking his head out the door, “By the taste and smell, I’d say America. December. 1773.”

The Doctor beams at you while you run the date through your mind.

“Pre-Revolution? What are we doing here?” You ask.

“Something dangerous and fun. Mostly fun.” The Doctor smiles.

He runs off to a room in the TARDIS and brings back a pile of Native American clothes.

“Best if you dress the part!” The Doctor laughs, digging through the pile.

You roll your eyes but do so. Both you and the Doctor are now dressed and stepping out into the street. A procession of men in Native American clothing walk past you and the Doctor pulls you into the group.

“Evening gents!” The Doctor greets.

“Evening sirs.” Someone replies, tipping his head in greeting. “Thomas Wrighte. You?”

“I’m the Doctor and this is my friend.” The Doctor smiles, gesturing to you.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Thomas says.

“What’s going on?” You ask, curious as to why you were here.

Thomas looks at you in disbelief.

“We’re the Sons of Liberty! And we’re heading to the Harbor.” He says, as if it were obvious.

You’re still confused, until it clicks.

“Not the Boston Harbor?!” You hiss to the Doctor.

“That very Harbor. We’re gonna toss some tea! Shame really. Rather like tea. Maybe we can pinch some for ourselves before it goes overboard?” The Doctor hums in thought.

You actually become a little giddy. You’re going to help make some history! A drum beat begins, making your blood pump and heart beat with every hit of the drum.

“So Thomas.” You start, “What made you join the Sons of Liberty?”

“My dad was the first to join. I soon followed after him.” Thomas says.

“Is that the only reason?” You ask.

“No.” Thomas shakes his head. “I want old King George to know that he can’t just force his will on us. Its tyranny is what it is. And we’re not gonna stand for it.”

“No taxation without representation?” You ask.

“Right! And… we left England for the New World for a reason. To get away from those unjust politics. We want freedom to do what we want! To practice what we believe! To have land to grow our food and raise our families.”

You and the group make it to the Harbor. There are a few people working the docks.

“Boss says we’re not allowed to hurt anyone. Only thing we get to damage is the tea.” Thomas whispers to you.

“Don’t mean to sound ignorant or stupid, but why are we dressed as Indians?” You ask. “Is it so no one recognizes us?”

“No. It’s because we don’t see us as English, but as Natives of this great Nation.” Thomas smiles.

“Come on! They’re about to throw the tea!” The Doctor laughs, looking giddy.

You follow him up to the ship and down to the cargo. Together, along with a few others, you pick up a crate of tea and take it to the edge of the boat.

“Ready?” The Doctor asks.

You give a nod and with a few counts, toss the crate overboard! You and the Doctor watch it splash into the harbor, breaking open and coloring the water brown.

“I hope the fishes don’t get too sick.” You mumble, staring into the dark waters.

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll be fine. Maybe. Hopefully.” The Doctor shrugs.

You and the Doctor help throw in a few more crates until the whole ship is empty.

“Well, that was fun wasn’t it?” The Doctor asks.

“It was. But I thought you said it would also be danger-” You begin to say.

You are unable to finish as whistles are heard off in the distance.

“It’s the King’s Men! We have to get out of here!” Thomas says.

“Run!” The Doctor yells, grabbing yours and Thomas’s hand.

He drags you along as your feet beat against the cobblestone streets.

“Wait! Turn in this alley! We can cut straight to the town house from here!” Thomas says.

You and the Doctor do so, Thomas now in the lead. You stop in front of a large building, an orange light aglow from within, panting for breath.

“Think we lost them?” You ask.

“For now. We need to meet with the others and burn these clothes. Best not to give them something they can use against us.” Thomas says. “I’m going home after this. Why don’t you two join me and the wife for dinner?”

“We’d love to Thomas, but we actually have to get going. And don’t worry about us. We’ll burn our clothes ourselves.” The Doctor says.

“Oh. Alright. It was nice meeting you two.” Thomas waves, before walking into the large building.

“How’d you like being part of history?” The Doctor asks as he starts up the TARDIS.

“Exciting.” You laugh.

You remember Thomas’s words about home, and realize how you miss your family. You pull out your phone and send a text to one of your closest family members, telling them your fine and still “on assignment”. After you replace your phone in your pocket, you look up to see the Doctor staring at you intently.

“Everything alright?” He asks.

“Fine. Fine.” You sigh. “Just thinking about my family is all.”

“You can go back if you want.” The Doctor suddenly says.

You think about it for a moment, but huff a laugh as you smirk.

“Trying to get rid of me already?” You ask.

The Doctor smiles.

“Not all.” He says, before pulling the lever, taking you to a new destination.


End file.
